


春情

by cosmos777star



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmos777star/pseuds/cosmos777star





	春情

曲道衍一向觉得颜冉很漂亮。

曲道衍第一次见他是在拍摄现场，小小地下室拥挤混乱，人荒马乱，颜冉坐在一边的椅子，叼根烟，没点燃，手里握着剧本，背打得挺直，全然瞧不出接下来要拍的是登不了台面的色情片。

说实话，颜冉五官远没有曲道衍长得精致，若将两人相片齐齐摆放，叫人们从中挑出个美人，大多数都会选曲道衍，然而他就是瞧着颜冉顺眼。虽说他来拍这种片子，究其原因，是因他觉得自己直得像钢管，和男人做个一两次也不掉肉，恰逢用钱时分，这种事来钱快，不费事，他还是做插入方，说到底也不会吃亏。这也就导致，从那次之后，他总把自己对于颜冉相貌的欣赏归结于审美因素，不掺杂情欲，也不会发展为爱情。

导演见曲道衍站在门口呆立不动，挥挥手招呼他进来，拉了两把椅子到颜冉身旁，颜冉抬起头，曲道衍借着地下室昏黄灯光去看，看见了颜冉浓密短翘的睫毛。导演让他俩多交流沟通，屁股刚沾了下椅子就被人叫走，曲道衍紧张地攥着自己袖角，头昏脑涨地想该说些什么话来沟通呢？

颜冉看上去没什么交流的欲望，垂着眼又看了会儿剧本，没听到身边那人的动静，于是扭过头，托着腮仔仔细细地盯着曲道衍，看得曲道衍脸红心跳，磕磕绊绊地问：“你、你你你一直看什么？”

颜冉还是面无表情，话却不是这样：“你长得好看呗。”

曲道衍很惊讶地扭过头，半张着嘴，想说话却说不出口，就又听见颜冉很坦然地说了一句：“比之前和我一起拍片的人好看多了。”

这话突然勾起了曲道衍兴趣，他不歧视下海人员，不然也不会来这里，只是好奇，像颜冉这种看上去就家世不俗，随意坐在椅子上都腰板打得直直的人，怎么就来拍这种片子，看样子还已经是老手了。

只是他俩不熟，曲道衍不便问，心里揣了问题，一直到拍摄都恍恍惚惚。

他们拍的是个不长的短片，剧情讲黑二代囚禁警方小卧底，没几句台词，曲道衍一向聪慧，扫了几眼就记住了，他跑过去问导演用不用他们两个对对戏，导演笑着说没那么要紧，大多数人剧情也不看就直接快进进正题了。

正式拍摄的时候曲道衍还有些紧张，他穿一身黑西装，皮鞋鞋码偏大，好在他只坐在床上，倒看不出来。颜冉演的小警察上半身穿着皱成抹布一样的警服，戴着空心口枷，下半身脱光，只剩脏兮兮的白色棉袜挂在脚上，跪在他面前，眼神凌厉，真有警察的样儿。

他自顾自说了几句话，然后伸出手去搅和从口枷空心处搅和颜冉的舌头，他动作稍有些僵硬，颜冉微微皱眉，忍了几秒，颜冉开始了动作。他的舌头从曲道衍的指根舔到指尖，随后又用力将那两根手指抵上自己上颌，曲道衍也不是童男处子，从善如流地开始跟随颜冉的节奏用手指操弄对方那条红舌，颜冉半阖着眼，脸上开始飘红云，偶尔发出几声低喘呻吟，听得曲道衍背脊发麻。

后来颜冉给他口交的时候，曲道衍被这家伙出神入化的口技勾得没忍住，直接射到了对方嘴里，他手足无措地看向导演，导演却目不转睛盯着监视器，没有喊停的意思，于是他又回头看颜冉，对方冲他挑了挑眉毛，似乎是在说怎么不继续。

曲道衍咳了两声，自由发挥道：“把我的东西咽下去。”

颜冉抬眼和他对视一阵，眼里蓄了点泪，喉结一滚，把他那一泡精液全都吞进喉咙。

曲道衍喉头一紧，又说：“张开嘴，让我看看你吃干净了没。”

颜冉咬着下唇，怎么也不愿意开口，曲道衍伸出手掐着对方颌骨硬逼着对方张开嘴时，忽然想自己该不会真有鬼畜潜质吧，怎么自由发挥的这么好。

真枪实弹干上，用的是后入位，颜冉被皮质手铐禁锢双手，腰部下陷，臀部撅起，曲道衍的东西大，温柔地来还插不到底，于是导演就让曲道衍玩儿命一样地干，颜冉浪起来喊的荤话把曲道衍臊得满身通红，好在他没脱衣服，只拉了个裤链就干人，镜头也不聚焦他裸露在外的肌肤，不然绝对能拍到肏人的这位比被肏的还要红。

颜冉连着高潮了三次，最后那次是被插射的，腿根都在抽搐，趴在床上，头闷在床褥里，只能听见喘气声。这就算拍摄结束了，曲道衍见所有人都开始收拾东西，也没人理会颜冉，就好心上去想问问对方如何。谁知道颜冉忽然起身，脸上情欲的色彩还没消，眼神都涣散，却自己站起身，用脚尖去够他自己的衣服，穿上内裤之后似乎才想到自己屁股里还没清理，骂了声卧槽，却没停下穿衣服的动作。

等他几乎穿戴好，这才意识到那边还有人在盯着他看，似乎觉得好笑，问：“你不赶快换衣服傻乎乎站那儿干嘛？”

曲道衍连忙干笑几声，转身进了卫生间，准备洗个澡。

等他洗完澡换好衣服再出来，只剩下导演还有一两个工作人员在清场，他瞧了一眼手机，钱款已经到账，便去跟导演告别。

导演是他旧识一个学弟，两人许久前加过微信，在朋友圈看到他急需用钱就主动找上他。曲道衍与他说了几句有的没的，忽然问：“诶，对，另一位主业就是做这个的吗？”

导演眯了眯眼，细细打量了曲道衍一阵，神秘地笑了：“怎么，看上他了？”

曲道衍也笑了：“我要是弯的我才不来干这个。”

“兼职的，”导演想了想，“大学生，就公安大的。”

曲道衍瞪大了眼睛：“不会吧？知法犯法啊？”

导演嗤笑一声：“你还是富二代呢，不也来干这个。”

又闲聊几句，曲道衍看时间不早，就和导演告了别，刚走出单元楼没几步，就被人半路截道。

颜冉依旧站得直挺挺，像路旁的白杨。

曲道衍问：“找我有事吗？”

颜冉掏出手机，按亮屏幕，曲道衍低头一看，是个微信二维码，他不解，又问：“什么意思？”

颜冉翻了个白眼，冷笑一声：“二维码是用来扫的这你总知道吧？”

曲道衍哦了一声，从裤兜里掏出手机，鬼使神差地就要去扫，可打开微信，这才反应过来：“我扫你干嘛？”

颜冉无所谓地说：“微信加个好友。”

曲道衍收回手机：“咱俩又不熟，加什么好友？”

颜冉往前进了一步，吓得曲道衍缩了缩脖子，想拉开点两人距离。

“方便我追你啊。”

什么？曲道衍把颜冉这话又在脑袋里重放一遍，眼珠子转了几转，重新回到颜冉身上，“你开玩笑的？”

颜冉说：“你觉得我像开玩笑吗？”

“……我直的。”

颜冉跟听了什么笑话一样：“你说得好像我是弯的一样。”

曲道衍更不明白了：“那你追我？”

颜冉重新板起脸，说的话却春情四溢：

“人人心中都有座断背山没听过？一见钟情没听过？”


End file.
